Pokemon Ranger: Revival
by TCAnimorph
Summary: Only once the darkness covers the world do the heroes know what they must do. Warning: violence and possible alcohol references and mild swears in future chapters.
1. Prologue

Carter, Keith, and Ana are the closest of friends.

Carter's father, Kellyn, was the Ranger who saved Almia from Team Dim Sun's plot to take over the world.

Keith's father, also Keith, was Kellyn's rival and partner who assisted Operation Brighton.

Ana's mother, Rhythmi, was the lead Operator in the mission that turned Almia towards a bright future.

Kellyn, Keith the First, and Rhythmi grew up, moved to Fiore, and settled down. Their children treasure each other as friends and as a team.

But all is not well. A new darkness is settling over the land. Soon, it will be too late to stop it from covering the world. Team Blacklight is a clever group. They kept their activities out of the public eye, where neither the Rangers nor the Trainers would stop them.

There is still hope. Kellyn's Vatonage Styler, the styler able to catch Pokémon controlled by darkness, has been handed down to Carter. A second Vatonage Styler was made and given to Keith. Ana has set up a personal Operation Room in the safety of an abandoned warehouse. These three children will stand against the darkness.

We can only pray that they will triumph.

Carter- a brown-haired boy with blue eyes. Likes to wear a purple and blue jacket, gray shirt, black pants, and black and purple boots. Calm, cheerful, and polite. Inherited the first Vatonage Styler from his father.

Keith (the second)- a boy with curly rust-red hair and brown eyes. Likes to wear a red jacket, yellow shirt, black shorts, and black and yellow sneakers. Brave, energetic, reckless. Close friend of Carter.

Ana- a blond girl with green eyes. Likes to wear a green shirt with fuchsia designs, fuchsia skirt with gray designs, and slipper socks. Smart, shy, quiet. Rarely goes outside.

---

Author's Note: I shoved the character descriptions in there because I don't want to take up part of the story describing them. There you go. Just so you know, there's a good chance there will be a boyxboy pairing later on, so leave now if that weirds you out.


	2. I Hate Machines

_Summerland, Fiore_

"Hey! Carter! Carter, look at this!"

Carter looked up from his book. Keith held up a small device.

"I found this thing by the beach. There were a few more of them. Let's get Ana to dissect it!" the redhead said, tugging on the round machine's four spines. Carter slipped a bookmark between the pages and set the book down.

"Sure thing. It looks creepy," Carter said. He stood, and followed his friend to Ana's house. Keith pressed the doorbell, and a friendly chime rang through the air. The door swung open, revealing Ana in her usual slipper socks. Ana tilted her head.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" she said. Keith handed her the machine he had found.

"I don't know what this thing is. It was on the beach. Do you think you can tell us what it does?" he said.

"Sure thing. Come on in," she said. The boys followed their friend down the halls to the basement. It was empty.

"Ana, what happened to your lab?" Carter asked. She slid a panel in the wall aside.

"I found an abandoned warehouse, and I just had to dig a tunnel to it and move my lab," Ana said. She led her friends through the dark tunnel, coming up in a familiar lab. Ana set the odd device on a table, picked up a screwdriver, and started to poke at it. Keith plopped down on the sofa she had set up, and Carter joined him. The machine popped open under her prodding, revealing a small glass orb filled with black mist inside, nestled in wires. She tipped the glass orb into her hand.

"Well, this is odd," she said. "I don't think I've ever seen anything like this before. It looks like the machine was on a timer to break this. Here, the timer's set to… ten minutes left. This is strange." She turned the orb over in her hand, making the mist swirl. "Did you say there were more of these? In ten minutes, I suspect they'll all break. I'm not sure what effect this will have. I'll send a message to the Ranger Union… you guys should go." Carter and Keith got up from the sofa and left through the door of the warehouse.

"Hey, Carter, you know how our dads gave us those special Stylers that can get to the hearts of mind-controlled Pokémon? I think… we should get those. I just have a bad feeling about this," Keith said. His friend nodded.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. Let's meet back here in a minute or two," Carter said. The boys dashed off to their homes, quickly returning with the Stylers. Keith kicked one of the strange devices that had been on the ground next to him.

"It won't be long now," Carter said. The small machine let out a beep.

"5," it beeped. "4. 3. 2. 1." There was a cracking noise, and a hiss. Black mist rose up from the device, and from all sides. The mist rose up, and the sky darkened. The daylight was blocked by the shadowy cloud. Carter's Styler gave a beep, signaling a voicemail. He pressed a button, and the voice of Professor Isaac of the Ranger Union rang out.

"Carter, is that you? Get Kellyn-" the transmission was interrupted by static- "we need him at the Union in Almi-" static- "Pokémon might be affected-" more static- "voicemail's failing, so I'll have to go." The transmission ended.

"I don't like this at all," Keith said. Carter opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of a helicopter descending. The boys dove into the bushes as a black helicopter landed on the ground where they had been. Men in red jackets left the helicopter and barged into Carter, Keith, and Ana's houses. Keith started to stand, but Carter pulled him back down.

"Stay down! We don't know what these guys are capable of," the brunette hissed into his friend's ear. Keith clenched his hands into fists, but stayed where he was.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Kellyn said, squirming as he was dragged out of his house towards the helicopter. Carter's eyes widened. Keith's dad kicked viciously at the men forcing him toward the vehicle, and Rhythmi whimpered and allowed them to take her. The boys burst from their hiding place.

"Where are you taking my dad?" Carter cried, sprinting towards the helicopter.

"Aw, no, their kids will get in the way," a red-jacketed man growled. "Send something out to keep them busy." Another man took a Starly and Growlithe from the helicopter. Both Pokémon had black collars fitted on their ankles. The Pokémon lunged at the boys, and the helicopter began to lift off.

--

Well, this concludes the first real chapter of Pokémon Ranger: Revival. In case you're confused, Kellyn is the name of the male main character in Shadows of Almia.


	3. Don't Peck Me Starly One More Time

Carter and Keith ducked around the attacking Pokémon. Carter jumped and grabbed onto the helicopter's runners, and Keith held on tightly to Carter.

"Agh!" Keith yelped, shaking his leg. The Growlithe hung onto him, jaws firmly clamped onto the boy's ankle. The Starly pecked at Carter, who pulled himself up so that his arms hung over the runner. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the bird Pokémon pecking at his head. The Starly changed its tactics, attacking Keith's arms instead. The redhead's grip started to loosen.

"Carter, I think I'm going to fall!" he said. Carter turned his head.

"Keith, you've got to hold-" he said. Before he could finish, the bird Pokémon slammed into his chest, knocking him off the helicopter. Carter grabbed at the Starly, and the two boys and two Pokémon fell.

--('.')--

"Carter, are you okay? Come on, buddy, you've got to be okay…"

Keith shook Carter by the shoulders until his eyes opened and he groaned.

"Keith? Did we lose Dad?" the brunette said, rubbing his eyes.

"Not just your dad, but my dad and Ana's mom too. It's a good thing we landed in the water, or we'd be more than just lost," Keith said, pulling a leaf out of Carter's waterlogged hair. The Starly that had attacked Carter earlier hopped up to him, looking sorry. The black collar on its ankle was gone.

"I think the collars were controlling them. These guys seem like they wanna make it up to us," Keith said. The Growlithe sat down next to him and barked.

"Hmm… Okay then. But, I'll only let her help me if I can call her Stana," Carter said, patting the bird Pokémon's head. She nodded, and hopped onto his shoulder. Keith laughed.

"Carter, you're so weird. Okay, we're by a lake. I have no idea what lake it is. We're still in Fiore, I know that for sure, and we've gone north of Summerland. I think we're by Wintown, what about you?" he said.

"It's cold here. I think you're right, Keith," Carter said. He got up, and looked at the blackened sky. "What's up with this? It can't be one of those incompetent organizations… they always leave signs before they get anywhere…"

"Maybe it's a different kind of group. One able to work in secrecy until their plan is perfected. They'd have to know how the Rangers work, know where they work. I really hope that's not the case," Keith said, taking a step towards a path at the other end of the lake. "Come on. We should go." The boys walked around the lake, the Growlithe at Keith's heels and the gloomy blackness overhead. They stepped onto the path, and almost at once, two Murkrow dove at them, black collars on their necks. Carter dodged, and sent the Capture Disc out from his Styler.

"Are you going to try to capture them?" Keith asked, diving away from the Murkrow's attack.

"Um, if you can handle that one, that would be great," Carter said. The disc whirled around the black bird Pokémon, and the collar shattered. The Murkrow tilted its head, then tamely hovered behind the brunette. Keith copied Carter, capturing the other Murkrow.

"To be honest, I only half expected that to work," Carter sighed as the boys resumed their walk. Keith glanced at him.

"Really? I didn't expect it to work at all. It's good, though. If we can capture and save the Pokémon, it'll be easier to figure out what's going on around here," the other boy said. They walked on, finally coming to a hill.

"If we're right, Wintown's at the top of this hill," Keith said. The boys dashed up the hill to see smashed buildings and no sign of people. Keith started to dig through the rubble of a house. Carter joined him, pushing wood and concrete aside. They unearthed the crushed, lifeless body of a small child, an expression of fear frozen on her face. Keith took a step back.

"This is terrible. I think everyone's been killed," he said. A faint screech came from the remains of the Ranger base. Carter and Keith sprinted to the rubble and dug, their effort rewarded by a lonely Skarmory that had been protected by a wall collapsing over a corner with the steel Pokémon underneath.

"Hey, wasn't this Skarmory the partner of the Ranger leader in Wintown?" Keith asked, inspecting it to see if it was hurt. Carter nodded.

"I don't think anyone survived this. Whatever happened, it was really devastating. Skarmory, would you like to stay with us for now?" he said, stroking the Pokémon's head. It nodded. Carter's Styler beeped with an incoming voicemail.

"Carter, can you hear me? It's Ana. I had to change the settings on the voicemail for it to get through. According to my computer, you're in Wintown. What are you doing there?" Ana's voice said from the Styler. Carter sent a voicemail back to her.

"Ana, your mom and our dads were parentnapped. We fell off the helicopter. Wintown's been destroyed and the only survivor is a Skarmory. What should we do?" he said into the Styler's microphone.

"If you go east from where you are, you'll be in Hia Valley in Almia. From there, you can go south to the Ranger Union. Get there as quickly as possible. It's all you can do for now," Ana answered him. "Good luck, guys."

Carter and Keith exchanged glances, then started off to the east. The Skarmory followed. Carter shivered.

"I'm still wet, and it's getting cold," he said, shaking. Keith wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulder and pulled him closer.

"Don't freeze," Keith said, even though he was shivering as well. Snow started to cover the ground as they walked, and Stana hopped from Carter's shoulder onto the Growlithe's back. They kept going, even though Carter was shaking like a leaf in the wind and the bird Pokémon were huddled near Growlithe. Snow fell around them, sucking away the heat and keeping them from seeing anything. The boys bumped into something hard.

"W-What is this thing?" Carter asked. He led Keith and the Pokémon around it, feeling the strange object. His shaking fingers ran across the surface of a door. He pounded on the door.

"Carter, was that a door? I can't see it," Keith said. The door swung open, and someone led the boys inside. The Pokémon followed them in. Carter blinked in the bright light, and the person who had let them in waved a hand in his face.

"Hey, kid, are you okay? Can you see my hand?" a man said.

"Y-Yes, a little bit. I'm really cold," Carter said. The man guided the boys to a fireplace that Carter could barely make out. His vision started to clear, revealing the man to be rather familiar.

"Hey, Mr. Murph, is that you?" Carter asked. Keith blinked, and rubbed his eyes, trying to make his eyes adjust faster.

"Kellyn's kid? Carter? I didn't even recognize you. And that's Keith Junior next to you. What are you two doing in Almia? I thought you lived in Summerland," Murph said.

"We do, but our dads were parentnapped. We fell off the helicopter, and we're on our way to the Ranger Union," Keith said.

"You hung onto the outside of a helicopter? Wow… you boys are lucky that you weren't hurt. You can warm up in here for a while before you go on," Murph said. The Skarmory hopped over to Murph and looked at him. "Is this Elita's Skarmory? What is it doing with you?"

"Um… Wintown's been destroyed. This Pokémon is the only survivor," Keith said.

"Whaaat? Okay, this is really bad. First the darkness, Wintown's gone, and the two most capable Rangers and the best Operator go missing… As soon as you two are warmed up and rested, you'll need to hurry to the Ranger Union," Murph said.

---

This is fun to write. Now we've come to Almia… what lies ahead? Will the Ranger Union have met a similar fate to Wintown? Why didn't Growlithe warm them up anyways? Find out next time on- POKÉMON RANGER REVIV-

Carter: -WHACK- Shut up lady! Get back to the story!

Ow. Okay, I'll get started on the next chapter.


	4. Of Blacklights and Freak Mutants

Keith and Carter walked out into the icy Hia Valley after a nice rest at Murph's home. Carter shivered.

"It's so much colder out here. I miss Summerland," he said. Stana chirped from her perch on his shoulder and snuggled closer to his head. Keith sighed.

"Yeah. I'm cold too. If we hurry, we might get to the Crysta Cave before we get frostbite," he said, walking a bit faster. Skarmory tugged on Carter's jacket, and started to lead the boys. They followed the Pokémon, finally stepping from the snow into a tunnel lined with patches of glowing crystal.

"That's cool," Carter said, touching a crystal. It flashed purple, and he smiled. Keith tapped one, making it flash green. The boys kept moving, ignored by the sleeping wild Pokémon of the caves. They stopped next to an underground river. The swirling deep water looked too dangerous to swim.

"Now what?" Carter said, turning to face Keith.

"I don't know. Normally, I'd say swim for it, but you couldn't pay me to get in that river. The current would slam you right against those rocks in seconds. Plus, that water's got to be freezing."

"So… we're stuck."

"You could say that," Keith said. A hiss from behind them interrupted their conversation. They whirled around to see a Floatzel and a Feraligatr glaring at them, black collars on their wrists. Carter and Keith glanced at each other.

"I'll take the Floatzel," Keith said, launching the disc from his Styler. Carter sighed and sent his disc at the Feraligatr. The crocodile Pokémon lunged at Carter, tearing into his arm with its teeth. He let out a howl of pain and completed the capture, then clutched at his wounded arm. The energy level on his Styler decreased, and a bit of electricity poured into the tear. The wound sealed itself up. Keith pulled Carter's hand from the remaining scratch on his arm.

"Carter, are you okay?" he said, inspecting the scratch.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Keith," the brunette said, gently taking his arm back. The Floatzel and Feraligatr exchanged sheepish glances.

"Hey, Floatzel, Feraligatr, can you two carry us over the river? That would make up for it," Keith said. The Pokémon nodded and hopped into the water. Skarmory carried Growlithe across and the boys rode on the water Pokémon. As soon as Carter and Keith were safely across, the Pokémon swam away. The boys dashed through the cave, finally bursting out into a warmer forest path.

"Ahh, finally. It's nice and warm. The Union should be just ahead," Keith said. They kept sprinting, finally approaching the building. A shout came from inside. They glanced at each other, and burst in. A man in a red jacket like the ones who had kidnapped their fathers pointed at a counter. A thin, pale blond boy stood by him, glasses halfway up his nose and a black collar on his neck. He had small Flygon wings and a Flygon tail neatly coiled behind him. He held his hands up, a ball of white energy formed between them, and he shot a white beam of energy at the counter. The counter was demolished by the blast.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Carter yelled. The man and the boy whirled around. The boy looked them over with dulled violet eyes.

"We're trashing the Union, what does it look like? Sic 'em, boy," the man said. The boy's small wings glowed white and grew, then the glow faded. He flapped once and his feet lifted off the floor.

"Oh, man, what do we do? He's a person, we can't capture him," Keith said. Carter prepared his Styler, clenching his teeth.

"We can try. If they can control him like a Pokémon, I can catch him like a Pokémon," the brunette said. The boy flew at Carter, shooting star-shaped specks of light. Carter dove out of the way and launched the Capture Disc, spinning it around the boy as quickly as he could. The boy pushed off the wall and flew at Carter again, blue energy forming a claw shape around his hand. Carter dodged aside, receiving a small scratch to the cheek. The brunette ducked and ran, avoiding the attacks, gritting his teeth and continuing his capture attempt. The boy created another ball of white energy, preparing to fire a powerful beam at Carter.

_Snap._

The boy's violet eyes widened as the collar around his neck shattered. His wings glowed white and shrank, the energy ball dissipated, and he collapsed to the floor. The red-jacketed man ran past Keith.

"You'll never defeat Team Blacklight! The war's over and you're still fighting!" he yelled before running out the door. Keith took note of the white eye symbol on his jacket. Carter ran to the boy's side.

"Are you okay? Can you speak?" Carter said, helping the boy into a sitting position. "Keith, check the rest of the Union." Keith nodded and sprinted up the stairs. The boy was silent for a minute.

"Thank you," he managed to whisper, the dullness leaving his eyes.

---

I'll cut this here. Okay, so we now know that the baddies are Team Blacklight. They turned some innocent kid into a mutant freak, they blocked the sun, they destroyed Wintown, and they kidnapped Carter's dad. They sure are EVIL, aren't they?

Carter: Why do I get the feeling that these guys know more about the Rangers than the average Area Ranger?


	5. Zippo, Zap, Zop!

"It's nothing. What's your name? Who was that guy?" Carter asked, pulling the boy's sleeves back. His pale limbs were bruised and scratched. "And what happened to you?"

"Ian. I'm Ian," he said, blinking. "He was… a Team Blacklight man. He stole me from an orphanage a year ago, and Team Blacklight tried to make people into part Pokémon. I was the first one to survive the procedure with good results. I didn't obey orders, so first they tried beating me, then they just controlled me. I never wanted to help them, but I didn't have a choice." He used the wall to pull himself to his feet, and slid his sleeves back over the wounds.

"That's terrible… An orphanage? You… Oh, I'm so sorry, Ian," Carter said. Keith dashed back down the stairs with Professor Isaac.

"It's okay, Carter, we got here before anything else was destroyed. A few Area Rangers are wounded, but it's not serious," Keith said. He walked up next to Carter and carefully stuck a small bandage on his friend's cheek. Carter smiled.

"Keith, this is Ian. Those creeps are a group called Team Blacklight, apparently. It's terrible what they did to him. They kidnapped him from an orphanage, made him part Pokémon, beat him, and controlled him like he was a slave," Carter said, his smile fading as he spoke. Keith's eyes widened.

"That's not just terrible, that's something that only the worst of the worst people deserve," he said. Ian flapped his small wings twice and folded them.

"You guys saved me from having to continue living like that. I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you properly," he said, positioning his glasses.

"Carter, Keith, we'd like you two to come to the Conference Room. Ian, you're welcome to join us if you want," Professor Isaac said, stepping onto the stairs. Carter and Keith followed him. Ian watched them go for a few seconds, then limped after them. On the next floor, Professor Isaac led them into a room with a huge computer screen for the floor. Ian stood off to the side, leaning against the wall and holding one foot off the floor.

"Is your leg injured, Ian?" Keith asked. He turned his head to look at the pale boy. Ian hesitated, but nodded after a few seconds.

"We'll treat your injury in a few minutes. As of yesterday, Almia and Fiore are in a state of emergency. We don't know how long Team Blacklight has been planning this, but we now know that it exceeds one year. We weren't prepared, and they caught us off guard. We've been unable to contact Kellyn, Keith the first, Rhythmi, Sven, or Wendy. In fact, all the Top Rangers from the time of the Team Dim Sun crisis have disappeared recently. We know nothing about Team Blacklight. We don't know what they want, why they're doing this, where they started, nothing. This puts us at a serious disadvantage, because they seem to know everything about us. We do know that they control Pokémon to get what they want, and they've made humans that are part Pokémon. Th-" Professor Isaac said. He stopped suddenly. "Do you hear a helicopter?"

"Oh, oh, they've come back to finish the job! We have to get out of here; it'll be either Zippo or Blaise. There's no way to protect the Union now, all we can do is get out," Ian said, limping to the door.

"Zippo? Blaise? Who are they?" Professor Isaac asked.

"They're second in command. The only one who's in charge of them is the leader. I don't know anything about the leader, but there's no time for that," Ian said. Carter followed him.

"I don't think we should question whether he's right, I think we should get out like he said. I'll run and tell everyone to evacuate the building," Keith said. He took off running. Professor Isaac followed Carter and Ian outside.

"Okay, Ian, sit on this log over here and let me see your leg," Carter said. Ian obeyed, rolling up his pant leg. Carter winced at the sight of his bloody, slashed ankle.

"Wow, that looks really painful. No wonder you were limping," Carter said, taking his first-aid kit out of his backpack. "Okay, this spray stings, but it works wonders for cleaning wounds. Hold still." He sprayed the cuts, and Ian gave a yelp of pain. Carter wrapped a bandage around Ian's ankle, and the blond rolled his pant leg back down.

"It feels a little bit better now. Thank you, Carter," he said. Keith dashed out, leading three Operators and an Area Ranger.

"That's everyone," he said. A black helicopter landed in front of the Union, and a young man stepped out. He had gold-blond hair, dark blue eyes, and a cold expression. His light blue jacket showed a yellow lightning bolt with the white eye symbol over it, and he had on navy pants and light blue boots. A thin black wristband and yellow-and-black wings and tail completed his appearance.

"This is the Ranger Union? It's just a big fat building with a tree on top," he said.

"That would be Zippo," Ian said to Carter. Zippo turned, his icy gaze passing over the people who had just left the building.

"My orders were to destroy the Union building, not to kill you all. Stay out of my way," he said. He turned to face the building. He closed his eyes, and the black mist thickened overhead. He opened his eyes, formed a gun shape with his hand, and said, "Bang."

Lightning shot from the clouds, from all around, and ripped through the Ranger Union, shattering and tearing the building to pieces. It collapsed into rubble, the Tree of Harmony on the roof landing neatly atop the wreckage. The thunder shook the ground and air, nearly destroying everybody's hearing. Zippo climbed back into the helicopter, and it lifted off.

---

Now I'll give you guys a description of Ian.

Ian- A thin, pale, blond boy with violet eyes and glasses. Wears a Team Blacklight jacket, black pants, and black tennis shoes. Has small Flygon wings that can grow to flight size, and a Flygon tail. May have more Flygon traits hidden under clothes.

Wow, that Zippo guy is scary. Is this what happened to Wintown? And what did he mean by "My orders are to destroy the Union building, not to kill you all"? By the way, yes, he IS a Zapdos.


	6. Not A Chapter 1

_-The author is standing on a stage. Behind her, several Pokémon seem to be setting things up for the next chapter.-_

"I've hit a bit of a roadblock with Chapter 4 (5 if you count the prologue), so this will be fun stuff with the characters. I'll have these randomly, so feel free to send in ideas for the next one.

On today's edition, name fun! First off, let's have some of the characters we've met share the origins of their names."

_-Carter walks out onto the stage. He taps the microphone twice.-_

"Um, my dad told me that he had always liked the name Carter and when he found out his kid was going to be a boy, he decided that no other name would do. Now as to why that's REALLY my name, TCA was in an RP with this person and they had a character named Car-"

_-TCA hastily shoves Carter off the stage. He walks off to wait for chapter 4.-_

"Right, um, you can ignore that last sentence he was saying. Next, we'll have Keith."

_-Keith slides onto the stage playing air guitar. He stops next to the microphone and gets up, looking embarrassed.-_

"My dad named me after himself. He even gave me the same middle name. It's pretty lame, but then again, I like the name Keith. Personally, I think TCA was too lazy to come up with a unique name for me."

_-TCA slaps Keith in the face.-_

"Will you people please stop breaking the fourth wall? I know it's a fun placeholder chapter, but you still need to stay in character."

_-Keith shrugs and walks off the stage. Ana walks in, wearing her slipper socks. TCA facepalms.-_

"Ana, is it really that hard to put shoes on for once?"

_-Ana smiles and waves.-_

"It doesn't matter. Anyways, my mom had a really odd name. She didn't want me to have too weird of a name, but she didn't want me to have the same name as everyone else. So, I'm Ana with just one N."

_-Ana skips off the stage, bumping into Zippo on her way out. Zippo hisses and glares at her.-_

"Zippo gets a turn too, and he'll be followed by Ian."

"Honestly, I have no idea what was running through my parents' heads when they named Blaise and me. I'm willing to put money on 'they were drunk as heck.' Zippo and Blaise sound like something you'd call a Pokémon, not a kid."

_-Zippo walks offstage, casting a glare at TCA. She flinches.-_

"Right, it's Ian's turn… Ian, come on out…"

_-Ian walks out, tail dragging on floor. He stares at his feet.-_

"TCA, how am I supposed to answer this? I don't even have parents that I ever knew…"

_-TCA blinks.-_

"Ah… sorry, you can go. Um, that'll be all. The next special edition chapter will be a spinoff centered on Zippo and Blaise. Bye!"

_-TCA walks offstage. A red curtain with Team Blacklight's logo on it comes down in front of the stage.-_


End file.
